Fullmetal: World Series
by LegendOfGalaga
Summary: in a total mix-up, Alphonse Elric ends up in the world of Hetalia! After meeting everyone, Alphonse wants to introduce them all to Edward and Winry. The thing is, he can't get back to Amestris. Why? Because he doesn't know how he left to begin with! Will the countries help him find a way? (take note that Alphonse has gotten his body back and is human in this story)
1. How it Happened: Both Sides of the Story

**Arthur's P.O.V**

I was bored, so I decided to go read at the park for a bit. It got fairly tiring after a while, so I went back to my house. I tried cooking, whistling, spinning around in a chair that has wheels. Nothing. So I got an idea. "I am going to use black magic to pass the time." I said aloud.

~timeskip~

"Dumbledora the explorer." I finished. The result I got was not as expected. There was a boy sitting where a demon should've come up. "Hello?" the boy said. "WHO THE BLAZES OF HELL ARE YOU?" I asked, shocked. He turned around, and due to the shock of seeing me there, screamed, which caused me to scream and then we both sighed. "My name is Alphonse. Alphonse Elric. Don't scare me like that." the boy said. "Very well, Alphonse. Now, if I may ask, what are you doing here?" I asked. "That's what I was going to ask you." Alphonse replied. I blinked, dumbfounded. "O-oh. Well, my name is Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I said. Alphonse nodded.

"HEY ARTIE! WHAT ARE YOU-" a loud voice boomed before stopping. As he opened the door, Alfred saw Alphonse. "YO, DUDE! WHO ARE YOU? YOU SEEM, LIKE, TOTALLY AWESOME!" Alfred yelled. A bead of sweat fell down Alphonse's face. "I-I'm Alphonse Elric, but you can just call me Al." Alphonse said. Alfred looked at Alphonse in awe. "Woah, dude! Nice name. My name is Alfred Jones, but just call me Al." he said. Both Alphonse and Alfred laughed. This was going to be interesting.

**Alphonse's P.O.V**

I began drawing the huge transmutation circle. Normally I didn't need one, but for what I was about to do, it was a must. This was going to require a lot of power. "Here we go!" I heard Ed say and I nodded. just then there was a huge blue flash of light, as usual, but then I plopped down onto a wooden floor! "WHO THE BLAZES OF HELL ARE YOU?" I heard someone yell. I turned around and screamed. He was right there. "U-uh…I'm Alphonse. Alphonse Elric." I replied. Had it not been for the fact that his head looked like it was about to blow off, I would've laughed at the fact that his eyebrows were so huge.


	2. Meet the Other Countries, Alphonse!

"Yo, other Al. You have to come with me to meet everyone!" Alfred said with his signature, very goofy smile. "I'm coming!" I yelled down. I put my jacket on and we were out the door. "So, the one you just met is England. He can be a bit pissy, but he's a good dude. I am America." Alfred said. Alphonse nodded. "Just wait until everyone sees you!" Alfred beamed. They finally got to the World Conference and when they walked in, everyone's gaze immediately shifted to Alphonse. "Amerika, you know him?" someone asked. Alfred nodded. "Hey everyone, this is Alphonse! He's a cool dude, so you should all get to know him!" he said.

The man with the silver hair and violet eyes spoke to me first. "You'll become one with Mother Russia, da?" he said creepily. "I-um-no thank you." I said with a bead of sweat rolling down my face. "Okay." he said. I sighed in relief. "So what is your name?" I asked. "Name? Oh. Ivan Braginski. Although they call me Russia." he replied. I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Ivan." I said. "Da! Alphonse, you like sunflowers?" he asked. "Yes!" I beamed. His face lit up. "You will be good friend, then." Ivan said with a small child-like smile.

Next came the person with a long brown ponytail. "I am Wang Yao. My country China." he said. "O-oh. Hello. Your name is similar to somebody from back home's name. He is Ling Yao." I said. "Really? Maybe he from China as well." he said. "Well, no. He is from Xing." I said. "Oh. Where is Xing?" he asked. "It's another country where I come from." I said. He nodded. "OH MY GOSH!" I yelled, just then noticing the adorable panda on his shoulder. "What happen?" he asked. "Y-your panda…it is so adorable...c-can I please pet it?" I ask. He laughed. "Sure." he said. The panda curled up into a ball in my lap. "HE. IS. SO. CUTE!" I say. "Isn't he? Aru!" China said. We both rolled around on the floor hugging him. "Ahem." I said serious. I bowed. "It was nice meeting you." I said. "Same." he said, nodding.

Next came the man with long, wavy, blonde hair. "Honhonhon, I am ze country of France~" he said. I looked at him quizzically. "You know I am sexy!" he said. I just face-palmed and walked away.

Then came a man with slicked-back blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Hello. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm ze country of Germany." he said. "Hey, Ludwig. I'm Alphonse." I reply. "Vhat are some of ze zings you like?" he asked. "Well, I like Alchemy…and cats. I also like helping out my big brother, Edward." I began. "Oh. So ve have another Greece." he said and sighed. "But tell me more about zis Alchemy." he said. "It's a science where you can make something out of nothing. However, you've got to lose something of equal value, so it isn't really made out of nothing. You'd have to ask brother more about it." I said sheepishly. "I see. Zen I vill. Vhere is he?" Ludwig asked. "O-oh. He's back in Amestris." I said. "Oh. Oh yes! I forgot to ask…vould you like some Wurst?" he asked. "Hm? I've never had any. I guess I'll try some." I say. He nodded and handed me some. I took a bite. "It's delicious!" I beam. Germany's face lights up. "Germany! Germany! Britain's gonna get me! Germany!" I heard a voice yell. "ITALY!" Ludwig yelled. Yikes. He could be scary when he wants to.

I walk over to a quiet man with black hair and chocolate eyes. "Herro." he said. "Hi. I'm Alphonse" I say. He bowed. "I am Kiku Honda. My country ees Japan." he said. When he looked up, he gasped. "Oh my! You rook arot rike this person in one of my anime shows on terevision." he said. "Really?" I ask. He nodded. "Well…what do you like to do for fun?" I ask. "Ret's see…I eat pocky, I draw manga, and I rove cats." he said. "I LOVE CATS." I say, grabbing his shoulders. "Ah! My personar space!" he said in discomfort. I let go of his shoulders. "Sorry. I didn't mean it." I say. He nods. "It is aright. Arphonse, you arso remind me of my friend Heracres. The three of us arr rike cats." Kiku said. We bow to each other. "Nice meeting you, Japan." I say.

"Alright, Alphonse! That's everyone that is in here. There are others, but they do not come to conferences." Alfred yells. "B-but what about the person sitting in that chair?" I ask. The person with shoulder-length blonde hair and violet eyes looked up. "I'm not invisible to you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I ask. "N-nothing. Hi. I'm Matthew Williams. My country is Canada. Nobody ever knows I'm here, though." he said. "Well, I see you. So how are you, Canadia? I-I mean…Canada. Not Canadia." I say. he laughed. "So you also called me Canadia. Oh well. Really, I'd be better if my brother Al would recognize me once in a while. I'm alright, though." he said. "Al? Oh, Alfred. It was nice meeting you, Matthew!" I say. "Thank you for noticing me!" he replied.

"Ve~ Ciao, Alphonsea!" a voice called to me. "O-oh. Hello. I don't think we've met." I said. "No. But I will tell you about myself. My name's-a Feliciano! Feli is good, too. I come-a from Italy! My favorite things are Mister Germany (though he can be scary), pasta, and uh…pasta." he said. I laughed. "Pasta is good." I say. "Want to come to my-a house for some-a pasta, then?" he asks. "Sure." I say. We walk out of the room and go to Italy's house.


End file.
